I Wanna Be With You
by destiny'slove
Summary: This is my first song-fic so please enjoy. this chapter is just Sere and Chad talking
1. Default Chapter Title

I Wanna Be With You  
chapter 1  
  
  
(I try but I can't seem to get myself. To think of anything but you)  
  
' I just don't get it! Why doesn't Rae-chan love me.' Chad thought to himself while sweeping the steps. ' I just don't see why she waists her time on someone who obviously doesn't care for her in that way.'  
"I just wish that she'd give me a chance." He screamed out in exasperation.   
Unbeknown to him a certain blond hair, blue eyed girl overheard him and decided to help.  
  
"Hey Chad!!" Serena yelled. "How are you doing?  
  
"Oh, hey Serena. Rae isn't here. She went on a date with that Darien guy." he replied angrily.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well actually Chad I really came to talk to YOU."  
  
"What can I do for you?  
  
  
(Your breath on my face. Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth I taste the truth)   
  
"And so you see I really like him." Serena replied with a tone of sadness in her voice. " And I just don't want to hurt Rae-chan."  
  
"Well yeah I can see how that would upset you, but why did you want to talk to me about it?"  
  
"Because I know that you're in love with Rae, and I also know that you're the only one that can actually relate to me."  
  
"Well Serena..."  
  
"Please call me Sere, all of my friends do."  
  
"Alright Sere, I'm glad that you came to talk to me."  
  
"I just wish that there was some way that I could get Darien and you could get Rae. I just know that you too would make the perfect couple."  
  
"Well Sere, I think that there might be a way."  
  
(We know what I came here for. So I won't ask for more)  
  
@-----------------------------------@  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me in any way. And I Wanna Be With You   
belongs to Mandy Moore. I just thought that it would be a cute story. Sorry its   
so short.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I Wanna Be With You  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
(Chorus  
I wanna be with you, if only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms who holds you tight. I wanna be with you there's nothing more to say. There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way.  
I wanna be with you.)  
  
----------Serena's POV----------  
  
As I started to walk home from my long talk with Chad, I passed the park and saw Rae and Darien sitting on a bench in each other's arms. Words couldn't even begin to express what I felt at that moment. They looked like the perfect couple, and no matter how much in love with him I was, I just couldn't bring myself to do this to them.   
'GOD! Why does this always happen to me?' I thought. 'I'd be happy to have just had one chance, just one night to have him in my arms.'   
"But I guess my life is just so crappy that I'll never find love." I said pretty loud. That's when it happened…they turned around.  
  
-----------------Darien's POV---------------  
  
"But I guess my life is just so crappy that I'll never find love."   
That was the voice that had interrupted my conversation with Rae. I swear that sounded just like Serena, but when we turned around there wasn't anyone there.   
  
"Like I was saying, Rae, I just don't think that this is working out anymore."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sere- chan just isn't falling for it. And I'm kinda getting tired of this whole thing."  
  
"Well if you didn't want to help me out you didn't have to." I said fringing hurt.  
  
That was a big mistake; I got slapped upside my head for that one. "You know that's not what I meant! It's just that I kind of like somebody."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because, I'm kind of embarrassed about it."  
  
"Why? Are you ashamed of it or something?"  
  
"NO!! I'm embarrassed because it's Cmfodrt."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
" I said because its…"  
  
---------Serena's POV---------  
  
'Oh just great' I thought as I crawled away from their line of vision. 'I practically gave myself away! Why did I have to say that out loud?'   
The rest of my journey home was pretty uneventful, I just wanted to go and crawl under the biggest rock I could find just so that I wouldn't have to face Rae or Darien ever again. It just hurt way too much to be around them.  
  
As soon as I reached home I ran upstairs and cried myself to sleep.  
  
-------------Serena's Dream---------  
(So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine. To  
hold forever more)   
  
"Oh Darien, Nothing could be more perfect than this. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Sere." He said while stroking my cheek before he leaned in to kiss me. I groaned as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and massaged my own. It felt like the sun on a warm summer day bathing my body with it's warm glow. I can still remember clinging to him like there was no tomorrow, and in a since, there wasn't.   
That thought brought my dream crashing down into the harsh reality that I call my life. At that moment I saw Rae's betrayed, hurt, wounded eyes looking at me as if I had destroyed her whole world. And that's when I knew, No matter how much I ached, no matter how much I cried...I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her like that.  
  
----------Darien's POV---------  
  
(And I'll saver each touch that I wanted, so much to feel before (To feel before))  
  
"Chad, OK!?!"  
  
"I already knew Rae."  
  
"Was I that obvious?" She asked blushing  
  
"About as obvious as I am with my feelings toward Serena,"  
  
"So what are you going to do about her now?"  
  
"I don't know, but I WILL think of some way to get her…GOD! I even dream about her at night."  
"So I guess you're on your own now. Good luck Darien."  
  
"Hey, Why don't I walk you home? I still kind of need someone to talk to."  
  
"Sure Dare. I'd like that a lot." She replied while standing up, "So what happens in your dreams about my best friend."   
  
"Well…" I begin not knowing where to start. "I dream that I'm holding her in my arms, with her beautiful golden hair cascading around us…it just feels so real, so…right that I never want to wake up. And all because I just can't bare the thought of having to go through the day without being able to do that."  
  
"Darien…I think that you should tell her that. Just the way that you told me. I know Serena, and I know that if you told her that, she'd give you a chance."  
  
"I can't, Rae." I said as we reached her temple. "What if she just laughs in my face, or looks at me like I'm crazy? I just couldn't take it if she told me that she couldn't possibly…"  
  
"Sere would never laugh at anyone. Just give it a chance, trust me. Just think about it alright?"  
  
"Sure Rae, and thanks for the date and the talk."  
  
---------Chad's POV--------  
  
As I looked out the window, I saw Rae and Darien on the porch steps talking. That's when it happened…he kissed her. Sure, it was on the cheek, but it still hurt to see ANY guy touch her, much less kiss her. Then they hugged and he left. The only thing that I could do was pour my heart out into this song that I wrote about her. But what's the point really, when she wouldn't give me the time of day, much less listen to anything that I wrote. Why do I even bother?  
  
---------Author's POV----------  
  
As the four people lay in their own separate beds, they all had only one thought before they all fell asleep, whether it be for the first or second time that evening. 'I just wanna be with you…"  
  
  
@---------------------------@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or I Wanna Be With You. Please review and tell me what you think.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

I Wanna Be With You  
Chapter 3  
  
-----Authors POV------  
  
The next day  
  
Serena felt awful, she just couldn't believe that she would go as far as to hurt a person that she cared about so deeply, and just for a guy. So she decided to head straight over to the temple and tell Chad about her change of heart. Serena had felt so guilty for even coming up with her plan of breaking up the "happy couple" was so great that she got up at NINE A.M. on a Saturday morning to go and tell Chad that the whole plan was off.  
  
-------Rae's POV-----  
  
I had just finished eating breakfast when I saw Sere-chan coming up the steps. WAIT A MINUTE! Serena Taylor, UP at 9:15 in the morning at my home? I just know that I'm dreaming, I mean Serena actually up at what she would call a decent hour.   
  
So I did what anybody who knew Serena would do, I panicked. At first I thought that the world was coming to an end. Now don't get me wrong, I love Sere like a sister. It's just that when you see Serena up at any hour before twelve on a Saturday, there must be trouble.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" I asked with a tremor in my voice.   
  
"Oh, hi Rae." She said not looking directly into my eyes, which I found to be pretty weird. I mean common, the only time she EVER does that is when she's ashamed of something that she did.  
  
"Sere, can I help you with something?"  
  
"Um…no. Do you know where Chad is?"  
  
I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. My best friend asking to see the man that I secretly love. I had to find out the reason why.  
"Why would you want to see that goofball?"  
  
"Well, some people DON'T think that he's a goofball at all!" she yelled then continued with, "And if you can't say ANYTHING nice to or about him, then you don't disserve him, or his friendship. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go and find HIM."  
  
I nearly cried once she had stormed off. The only thought in my head was 'I can't believe Serena and Chad are together.' I had to find out if it was true or not, so I followed her.  
  
------Serena's POV------  
  
Rae and I had gotten into another argument, and it was over Chad! I just couldn't believe it. She could be so cruel sometimes, she knew that Chad was like so totally in love with her and all she can do is treat him like dirt. And to make things even worse she had the man that I loved. I just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
After looking for about five minutes I spotted Chad on the training field. After I yelled out his name I ran and threw myself into his arms and gave him a bear hug. When I released him I suggested that we go and take a walk so that I could talk about our plan.   
(How beautiful it is just to be like this)  
------Rae's POV-----  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. 'Sere and Chad…My Chad…they're together?' I just couldn't figure this out. My heart had just broken in two million pieces and I felt so betrayed. 'How could he…HE way mine and it was supposed to stay that way forever.'  
  
Then they started to walk off after their hug, I don't know why I did so, but I just followed them. I just couldn't stand the thought of them being alone together.  
  
As the 'happy couple' made their way through the forest they talked. And Serena looked really sad, hurt even. Then she started to cry and Chad took her into his arms and held her. That's when Serena noticed me. She had stopped crying and marched straight towards me.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than to spy on Chad and ME?" She asked with venom in her voice. "Oh, I get it, you don't have a date with Darien so you just decide to spy on us. God Rae, you're so pathetic. Why don't you just leave us the HELL alone?"   
  
"Sere, I'm really so…"  
  
"Stop it Rae, just leave us…ME alone!"  
  
"But Serena"  
  
"Common Chad, lets go somewhere else. Where NO ONE will spy on us."  
  
-----Chad's POV-----  
  
"Common Chad, lets go somewhere else. Where NO ONE will spy on us." Serena said in a angry, hurt voice.   
  
"Sure Sere. We can go back to my room, I need to ask you something anyway." I said before taking her arm. When I looked back over to Rae, it looked as if she were about to burst into tears.  
  
As soon as we reached my room, Serena took a seat and apologized for the incident with Rae and I handed her some papers.  
  
"What's this?" she asked after taking a look at the four pages.  
  
"It's a song that I wrote, I was wondering if you'd like to help me finish it up, and join my band?"  
  
"Sure I would. Chad I just want you to know that you're really the only person that actually thinks that I could do something…important…ya know?"  
  
Serena looked so happy after that, and I knew then that I had made the right choice. "Sere, that's not true. Lots of people believe that you're important, you just need to believe it."  
  
"Thanks Chad." she said as we walked out of the temple. "Chad…thanks for listening to me and my problems."  
  
"No problem Sere." I said just as she kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully have some input for you know what."  
  
"Great! And don't worry, everything will work out in the end."  
  
"Bye Chad, I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said as she ran down the many flights of steps.  
  
"Bye Serena  
(I wanna be with you, if only for a night. To be the one whose in your arms, who holds you tight. I wanna be with you, there's nothing more to say. There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way, I wanna be with you)  
  
@--------------------------- ---------------------------@  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or I Wanna Be With You, that song is owned by Mandy Moore.  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review. 


End file.
